Reason
by oracion666
Summary: Minecraftia, a glorious kingdom created by Notch, with it's many sprawling cities and landscapes. How much does Claire have to sacrifice to find out why she was really brought here? Rated T for language, and a little bit of inspiration from the yogscast.
1. Creation Theory

Before time, before everything in fact, there presided an omnipresent god which went by the name of Notch. He was a benevolent and loving god, and yet was sad to see that everything was bleak and colourless. He decided to create a world, where colours would spring up like the very animals in front of our eyes. To do this, Notch first created two beings; that helped him paint the land and the skies in which we see in Minecraftia today. One, a spaceman, with vast knowledge of the dark oceans in which our souls cling to rocks hung by his celestial threads, and one was a man built by the earth; he was powerful and unshaken, with hair as bright as Notch's fire and armour as strong as the obsidian stone of the Far Lands.

The spaceman thought that the skies must be filled with a subdued beauty in which everyone would share underneath the earth mans carefully crafted landscape. Using the coal the man of earth dug out from the mines he had created, and the help of tall, black beings with eyes of glittering emeralds, he carefully strung them up and set ablaze to each and every one.

The man of earth however, he used his unparalleled strength to carve out the great mountains and caverns of Minecraftia, etching out its sprawling and wondrous landscapes to behold using the aid of great, hissing creatures which crawled and crunched like dry leaves upon the grasslands. Filling the land with grass and trees, he watched over with his powerful snowy coloured hounds, a revered creature in today's Minecraftia to any adventurer, royal guard or miner.

Afterward, when all was done and Minecraftia was ready, Notch and his two friends looked back at the world he had created. He thought it was good. However, he thought something was missing. Using the last of his power, he created another being to watch over Minecraftia, this time; she wore a dress of glittering red to match her fiery long hair. Notch told her, "Create all the beings in this land, fill them with joy, prosperity and hope for they will live a joyous life." And before he took his eternal slumber in the stars that the spaceman created, he did one last thing.

_Humans who do not understand, accept or value the nature they have been given to them, will be taken to Minecraftia to learn their true purpose and to value the natural world they have taken for granted, only then will they be allowed to return._

And then, he slept. After ruling their utopia that they had created for thousands of years, the three beings decided to give themselves and become one with Minecraftia, sealing themselves in the essence of the world, the spaceman became the animals of the stars, in which only the most philosophical of thinkers see, with a looking glass far into space. The man of earth became the minerals, his own blood, sweat and tears he shed becoming the diamonds, Redstone and Iron Minecraftians greatly treasure; and the third, her spirit sealed in the Minecraftian royal lineage, vowing to protect the world from whatever may rebel against it.

_From whatever may rebel against it._


	2. Beer by Westermarsh

"Oh I heard another one' o' them humans got 'emselves killed again over at Verigan's hold again." A burly dwarf muttered to the bartender who simply refilled the iron tankard he pushed toward her.

"Aye, we tell 'em the warnings, creeps and spiders out there! Out everywhere at this time! Y'know how'd they die?"

"Nay, but the rumours say he looked the wrong way and the endermen again!" He guffawed "Can't give that lot any sympathy!" His strong dwarvish accent muffled as he took a strong swig of his beer.

"And what do the royal guard do about it? Nothing. "

"...it's not our job to protect them."

The room silenced and the bartender and the dwarf turned to look at the navy-blue haired boy sat pensively over the bar.

"Oh." The dwarf was one of the first to break the silence, "so you're one of them are yee'! Ya look like a young farmhand an' his dog ta' me!" The surrounding atmosphere chuckled at the dwarfs comment.

He didn't look up, but casually dropped a pork chop to the large, beautifully coated snow coloured wolf sat obediently at his feet. "One, she's a wolf. Two, I am part of the Royal Guard; and three? Yeah. But it's not our job to protect humans, it's to protect the hold and fight for the family." He spoke calmly. Saying that, the boy slid off his chair and gently clicked his fingers, at which the wolf got up and trotted over to his side, "Callista." The boy turned back round to the bar and took a handful of gold out of a satchel at his hip, putting the money onto the table.

"That's for my rounds; and for feeding Callista." He looked at the dwarf who in turn, was watching him back with a curious and slightly perplexed and amused intent.

"We only help Minecraftians and others in need, not humans. Didn't Notch say that they must help themselves in order to find their true goal?..." And with that last word, he slinked out of the door with Callista following, cueing the house to relight with raucous laughter and volume like it was before.

"Aye..." The woman at the bar nodded whilst she was cleaning out a tankard with a tea towel "He knows wha' he's on about. The real McCoy tha' one. " The dwarf twiddled one the plaits in his blond-ish beard.

"I guess. We'll see anyway..." Turning his attention back on his drink.

"I'll have another refill on the honeydew beer."


	3. Rescue mission

It was night. A beautiful one at that, not a cloud to blur the sky the gods had created in all those myths and legends. The boy who we met before, whose name was Daniel, was sat on the sandy beaches with his faithful wolf, Callista. Callista, like the Greek name suggests, was a beautiful grey wolf with white flecks upon her pelt, reminiscent of being rolled in snow. Daniel looked up at the navy blue sky to see the moon hung daintily in the sky, looking back at him.

"Dwarves eh." He quietly spoke as he ran his fingers through Callistas fur, causing her to solemnly look up at her master.

"Don't look at me like that; you're just glad you got that pork chop." Callista shuffled innocently.

Daniel laughed, "I can read you so easily."

Her ears pricked up, Callista could hear something, it wasn't the loudest of sounds, but just noticeable. Her muscles tensed as she got up from her laying position and growled at the clearing behind her trees to the west of her.

"What, what d'you sense, a monster?"

But Daniel was too slow, Callista was already up and running towards the clearing baring her teeth and snarling like a beast of the Nether. Daniel quickly followed drawing his iron sword out of its sheath. He finally heard what Callista was chasing, the hissing was quite recognisable. A creeper.

"Holy shit! Get it away! Shit shit shit what is thing get it AWAY! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" The creeper had a teenage girl in its sights, she was screaming at the top of her lungs as it crawled closer towards her. It seemed that the creeper had already made an impression as her right arm was bleeding somewhat. The creepers sharp and pointed claws splattered with blood and seemed to be following the scent as the girl crawled away in hysterics.

"sssssssssss" It hissed, its hollow eyes examining the girl and relentlessly pursuing her. Its green, mottled and mouldy skin pulled back showing grotesque fangs, small, but impressionable.

Another smell entered the creepers range. A Minecraftian; He was armed, and dangerous. "ssssssssssssssss!" Its stocky head turned to face Daniel. Callista tensed, growling mercilessly. She wanted to rip apart this foul beast, but she knew far too well of its secret weapon.

"Get back!" Daniel shouted at the girl, her face plastered with fear as much as her arm was beginning to plaster with dry blood. Callista retreated back also; this was going to be tricky.

"Hiiiissssssss!" The creepers agitated hissing got louder as it slunk toward Daniel, readying his sword, he plunged the sword into its body. Gunpowder. That's what poured out of the creeper as it squealed in pain, or was it pain. Daniel couldn't realise fast enough. The creeper looked at him. That was all it took.

Explosion.


End file.
